


Midnight Kisses

by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi
Summary: Short little piece I did a while back from the tumblr prompt: "sleepy kisses"





	1. I

She half wakes to the sound of rain in the near pitch black early morning. 

Before she can drift back to sleep a draft brings her a little closer to consciousness and she feels the space around her is empty.

She reaches out, trying not to panic and lets out a breath as her hand brushes against something warm and solid just off to the side. Turning toward the shape she reaches out and strokes gentle fingers down a slender arm, reassured by the warm solidity of toned muscle under smooth skin.

She reaches over farther and a little higher to stroke along the smooth skin of his scalp and down to the defined jaw she knows so well, unable to control the impulse to further comfort herself with the reality of him.

She hears a soft "mmpf" come from the sleeping form and freezes, hand still softly pressed to his cheek.

He shifts slightly and murmurs, "Are you okay?"

"Mm, " she softly replies, shifting her hand down to his chest, not wanting to disturb him further, but he moves again, reaching out to pull her closer and she lets him wrap her in those arms, grateful for their solid strength around her.

One of his hands moves up to her face. Her eyes are still closed but she feels him draw closer until his lips press gently to her own, the angle is awkward at first, but then he adjusts to meet her mouth more fully.

She breathes him in and returns his kiss, feeling peace return and with it a wave of renewed sleepiness.

She sighs and nestles her head against his neck, "I love you," she says softly against warm skin.

He places another soft kiss against the top of her head and whispers, "I love you too."


	2. II

Sometimes she wakes up in the early hours, before the sun rises, reaching blindly, searching for him.

If they have somehow rolled apart in the night she will usually wake in sudden fear that he is gone and then search the darkness until she finds him again. She always tries not to wake him, touches soft and gentle, simply seeking the reassurance of his presence.

And yet, when this happens he inevitably wakes to her delicate exploration, as if sensing her need, understanding it too well himself. He pulls her close, offering soothing words and soft kisses as he runs his fingers down the slope of her face, comforting her with the contact she seeks.

Usually this is enough, and once soothed she will drift back into sleep, nestled against him, encircled in his arms as he soon follows her into dreams.

But tonight, as he touches his lips to hers, a small whimper escapes her and he presses his mouth more firmly against her lips, breathing her in.

At a slight tremble through her body he slides his tongue against her lips and she opens for him soft and warm, and he feels as though he might just sink into her, becoming one body, one being.

She makes another soft sound, gentle fingers now reaching around the back of his head to pull him in closer. He reaches an arm around behind her and pulls her flush against him and she drapes one leg over his. She shivers against him, the vibrations triggering a similar reaction in his own body and he joins his lips to hers once more and swallows her sweet sighs.

They had given up bothering to cover themselves while they slept some time ago and it only takes a short caressing exploration with his fingers to find she is already ready for him.

" _Sathan_ ," she whispers to him at the touch, pressing her hips forward as he begins to kiss and bite gently along her ear from it's delicate tip and then down towards the tender skin along her neck. He holds her to him as he positions himself and slides in slowly, smoothly, all the way, relishing the soft gasping sigh that brushes past his ear.

It is slow and gentle, light caresses sliding across smooth skin as they press into each other. He sinks into her, fills her and she envelops him with the knowledge that she welcomes him to her completely, accepting the whole of his body and soul.

She is quiet tonight, offering more soft sighs and sweet gasps intermingled with almost whispered moans, but the quiet does not diminish the passion of these moments, somehow he finds a deeper passion in it, something more rare and precious to him.

Though he cannot see it with his eyes, her trembling body as she comes is beautiful. He can feel everything, their hearts beating in unison, every part of her gripping him tight in ecstasy with a final gasp of pleasure he swallows into himself as he too tips over the edge and loses himself in her, moaning softly back against her lips.

They remain suspended in that moment for a short eternity that tapers off into the afterglow of their spirits relishing this profound intimacy while their spent bodies still cling bonelessly to each other.

" _Ar lath ma_ ," she whispers, lips brushing his skin as they form the words.

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan,_ " he returns softly.

In this moment, they know neither of them is alone


End file.
